


immortals (like ice & fire)

by berrybliss



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bisexual!Fem!AkaKuro, F/F, F/M, I can't be the only one, alternate universe - figure skating, but yes guys you heard right, can be considered GEN tbh, girl friendship is power guys, honestly so is akakuro??, how is this not a thing yet, i love nijiaka but it's only friendship here, the thirst for aokuro and nijiaka pair skating is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrybliss/pseuds/berrybliss
Summary: Figure skaters Akashi Seira and Kuroko Tetsumi bond over a night of well-deserved peace and quiet in a beach.





	immortals (like ice & fire)

**Author's Note:**

> How this fic was born:  
> -Hey, I want nijiaka pair skating. But ISU says no gay pairs??  
> -B-but I prefer writing gay!  
> -HOLD UP  
> -rival Fem!akkr skaters becoming friends  
> -..... loading....  
> -HELL. YEAH. LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
> So that's that. Enjoy! XD

A rare opportunity presented itself to Seira after her victory with Shuzo at the Pair Skating Division just earlier that week - a chance to go on a vacation.

They were given a one week vacation before they were to resume training for the Winter Olympics at Sochi. It was already a given that Shuzo would use this time to spend it with his family. Skaters didn’t have that privilege very often, especially competitive skaters who participated in the world stage like them. They kept in touch, briefly, and Seira wished the Nijimura family well. They were lovely people and exceedingly supportive, always coming to support Shuzo in tournament venues when they were able.

In the deepest recesses of her mind, Seira subconsciously thought of her mother. It was easy to let her mind wander once she was alone, while managing to stay fairly grounded at the same time. It was only a fleeting thought, but she would always remember the person who introduced her to skating in the first place. She’d been a vision of beauty, an inspiration to many including Seira. It was a bit of a well-known story that Akashi Shiori’s parents were influential businessmen who’d been vehemently against their daughter taking up something as time consuming as ice skating. Seira had the privilege to know her as a skater role model and as a mother.

She longed for that excitement she felt when she wore her first skates, her feet only just getting accustomed to the slippery ice as her mother watched over her, gently leading her along. She longed for the fear of falling, because that was what pushed her to become better, to become what she was now, juvenile as it was back then.

Her phone buzzed. It was Shuzo.

**From: Shuzo**

**Text: You _are_ relaxing, aren’t you?**

She smiled wryly, texting back a quick reply and tucking her phone back into her pocket.

It would have been fun to see Shuzo surf, but alas, circumstances.

 If it weren’t for skating, she wouldn’t have met Shuzo at all. He’d hit rock bottom when Seira first met him. Thinking about how far they’ve gone gave her something bearing a semblance to temporary peace for the constant whirlwind that was her thought process.

It was supposedly vacation, yet she never quite stopped thinking about how skating had shaped her identity, to herself and to the people around her. To her father, mostly.

A frivolous thought came to her, and this time, she didn’t completely reject it.

Drinking was always out of the question whenever there was an upcoming competition. Seira could handle alcohol just fine, although she never really liked overpowering flavours. The craving was not something that came often. Maybe it was a sign. To what, she didn’t know.

_“This is mainly for the both of you to loosen up before the real thing starts. Do whatever you want with the time.” Chihiro had said, the perfect image of a passive-aggressive devil-may-care coach. “Good work, overall.”_

And he was right. Right now, there was nothing to stop her from doing what she wanted. She had time to herself, and it felt good.

Shuzo had labelled her as a sad drunk. Frankly, that sounded embarrassing. Seira never drank when she was out with people after that. She made a mental note to contain herself, to compartmentalize like she always did. Nothing could possibly go wrong, then. She couldn’t afford that.

If there was anything famous about the resort she was in, it was the night life. She could always buy a bottle of wine and drink it in the villa, but apparently, there was no point in that. Not that Seira had any plan on listening. She had every intention to make a purchase and come back as soon as possible.

“Rosemary” was a strange name for a bar, but she didn’t question it further. She showed her resort card to the man at the door. He gave a grunt, signalling her to enter. Before she could be recognized, Seira made her way across the throng of people who were dancing to swing music.

And upon seeing a mop of sky blue hair at the bar, Seira immediately knew her plans for the night were officially thrown out the window.

Tetsumi noticed her first, casually saying, “Hello, Akashi-san.” Big, blue eyes transfixed on her. Her short hair was tied into a ponytail, and she was wearing a white summer dress that exposed a good portion of her upper back. Seira may or may not have been mildly attracted. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Neither did I.” Seira said, not minding the exchange of pleasantries. She eyed the seat beside Tetsumi. It was empty. “Do you mind if I sit with you?”

“No, please,” Tetsumi patted the seat beside her, inviting; “I could use some company.”

Seira found the seat quite snug. When the bartender asked her what she wanted, she asked for a glass of Sweet Martini.

“Aomine is not with you,” Seira watched as Tetsumi’s silver bracelet sparkled when she held up her wine glass with an almost featherlike touch. Tetsumi hummed in response.

“Aomine-kun is not with me in the resort.” She said, eyeing Seira curiously, “Is it the same with Nijimura-san?”

“Shuzo is currently with his family.” Seira answered smoothly. She wondered if Tetsumi was on vacation too. Placing second still secured them a spot at the Winter Olympics. Tetsumi didn’t seem to be thinking about that though, and if she was, she was doing a good job at hiding it.

“I never got to formally congratulate you and Nijimura-san.” She said, “Your routine was breath-taking.”

“We never really get the chance to talk much outside the rink.” Seira considered this for a moment, absentmindedly thanking the bartender for her drink. It even came with one of those beach umbrellas on top. “But hearing that from you is flattering. It was a close match.”

There had been only a small margin between the two pairs in the technical aspect. It was evenly matched, because Aomine and Tetsumi had always been better at presentation. Shuzo and Seira’s coordination rivalled even Tetsumi and Aomine’s though, so that was saying a lot.

The bartender’s eyes widened when she saw a 1000 yen bill coming with the other 2000 yen bill that Seira placed on the tabletop. Seira nodded, mouthing for her to keep the entire tip. Charmingly, the bartender smiled and went back to working.

They sat in silence, letting the previous words sink in. Seira took a sip from her drink, watching as Tetsumi’s lashes trembled slightly. This was Tetsumi’s second glass of gin and tonic, it seemed. She didn’t seem half bad in handling her alcohol either.

 “So tell me more about yourself.” She told Seira, tone reduced to an airy whisper. “This chance rarely comes by, after all.”

“There’s nothing to tell about me.” Seira said frankly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “If anything, I’m sure you’re far more interesting than you let on, Tetsumi.” The sweetness of the cocktail deepened as she uttered Tetsumi’s name.

“Are you flirting with me, Akashi-san?”                                             

“Does it seem that way to you?” Seira blinked. Was she that obvious? Unable to help herself, she smiled. “Then yes, you would be right.” Tetsumi chuckled.

“You are aware of my sexual orientation?”

“I’ve never really thought about it.” Tetsumi admitted, sipping on her own drink, cheeks flushed. “Is it in your Wikipedia page?” It sounded like a playful question more than anything.

“I doubt it is, but who knows.” She shrugged, “It’s not known to the public, but I am bisexual.”

“I never would have guessed,” Tetsumi said, though she didn’t sound very surprised, “Forgive me for saying this, but I always pictured you as ace.”

Seira plucked the cherry from the cup and bit into it. It was sweet. Maybe she should have gone for a margarita instead. “Are you disappointed?”

“No. In fact,” Tetsumi smiled, “It feels right on you. I’m not sure what people identify me as.”

“I doubt you and Aomine share that kind of relationship.”

“You’re right, we don’t.” Tetsumi confirmed, “I think it’s only right for me to say this now. I’m bisexual too.”

To Seira, Aomine and Tetsumi always seemed like just friends. Very close friends. Anyone who could coordinate with Aomine had Seira’s respect. The portrayal of Aomine and Tetsumi’s friendship in media was often broadcasted as comical because they were so vastly different. Then again, so were she and Shuzo.

“To be honest, Aomine-kun will always be... Aomine-kun. Honestly, he’s like the source of second hand embarrassment.”

“I can’t say I’m surprised.”

“No, really.” She said, “Occasionally, I come to his house to find him in the rainbow coloured top, dancing to Talk Dirty.”

Seira knew about the rainbow-coloured top that Aomine flaunted in one of his solo performances a while back in a gala exhibition. It had looked rather unflattering, but Aomine could pull a performance with just about anything. The internet made memes about it, even going as far as to say that Tetsumi was supposed to perform with him, but refused upon seeing the outfit he planned on wearing.

Tetsumi shuddered just thinking about it, it seemed. “That abomination deserves to be burned. People say he’s a weirdo who loves porn magazines, but there’s something he loves above all that: himself.” Seira snorted. “Also, he’s confused. The media’s got it all wrong when they say he has control over his own life. He’s a relationship idiot, he’s hopeless and none of us in our private circle can leave him alone.” A fond smile then graced Tetsumi’s lips, and quietly, she said, “He’s an amazing skating partner though. Not much has changed since we were children.”

“You bear no romantic feelings for him, truly?”

Tetsumi seemed bashful upon answering this. “I’m not entirely sure about that myself.”

Seira didn’t ask anymore. It seemed private, and she had no intention of prying.

She was an attentive listener as Seira answered her questions about Nijimura.

“-He’s mentally as strong as I am, if not stronger, but the pressure does overwhelm him sometimes. I never thought I would pair skate with someone, but I am glad that it is him and not anyone else.” Conclusively, she said, “He deserves someone who can properly give him what he wants. He’s ridiculously selfless, though, so he never brings it up as much as you’d think.”

She stopped herself from saying anything more about that. Tetsumi seemed to understand, seemed to read between the lines.

Why hadn’t they done this before? They always seemed to be rather occupied in their own worlds, when in fact, it was the very same thing that gave them a second chance.

“Do you think I should drink some more?”

It seemed like the strangest of questions to ask. “If you can handle it, I’ll pay.” Seira answered. For a moment, Tetsumi’s eyes lit up like cold fire, but it vanished as quickly as it came.

“Maybe not tonight.” She said softly, “Would you mind walking with me outside, Akashi-san?”

“It would be my pleasure,” She said, “And please, call me Seira.”

“Seira-san, then.” Tetsumi clasped her wrist gently, “You can continue calling me Tetsumi, if that’s what you’re comfortable with.”

Tetsumi’s perfume smelled faintly of vanilla, Seira noticed as she was led along outside. It made her head spin, despite how it wasn’t a very strong scent in the first place.

She didn’t get to buy that wine bottle in the end.

* * *

 

There weren’t much people by the shore. It felt better this way. Instead of swing music, there was only the sound of the waves. Tetsumi could feel the wind in her hair and digging into her bones, could feel it dampening her cheeks.

“Are you cold?” She asked Seira. Seira shook her head for an answer. She was an unmovable object against the wind, and her hair streaked the nightscape like red dawn. Tetsumi watched in silent awe and took a shawl out of her bag when she saw that Seira had folded her arms above her chest.

“I’ll have to politely decline.” She said, offering a small smile. “It’s very considerate of you, though.”

Silently, Tetsumi folded it and stuffed the shawl back into her bag. Seira couldn’t help but ask, “You’re not putting it on?” It was rhetorical. Considering how Tetsumi was wearing a summer dress, it only made sense for her to wear it.

“I’ve always liked the cold.” She explained. “Besides, I... fell into the ice once when I was a child, in the ice pond near our home. Nothing could possibly compare to the experience. My parents were frantic when they found out, and so was Aomine-kun.” She sat on the sand, hugging her knees.

“Umm, excuse me!”

It was a small black haired boy wearing glasses, his mother tailing along and saying, “Now, now Keichi. Be polite.” He was holding a notebook, looking at Seira and Tetsumi with star-studded eyes.

“Are the two of you really Akashi Seira and Kuroko Tetsumi, the figure skaters?” He asked.

Seira and Tetsumi exchanged looks, before nodding. The boy - Keichi - proceeded to hide behind his mother’s skirts.

“I’m sorry,” the mother laughed, “He can be quite shy.”

“It’s quite alright,” Tetsumi told her as Seira offered a hand to pull her up. She took it, getting up on her feet and wiping the sand off her dress.

“He’s your biggest fan, see.” She said, looking at both Tetsumi and Seira as she spoke, patting her child on the head gently. “And he rushed over to get your autographs, but only if it’s not too much trouble. We’d hate to interrupt on anything.”

“It wouldn’t be a problem at all.”

Keichi looked at his mom, waiting for the permission. When she gave it, he grinned from ear to ear. It rendered them speechless for a moment. They had to snap out of their trance when Keichi held out the notebook.

Tetsumi took it with both hands and bent down, flipping to an empty page. “Here?” Keichi nodded eagerly. Tetsumi took out a marker and signed. The ink of the marker was sky blue. Then, she held it out to Seira, who used the black marker and signed below in neat cursive. Kids used to approach her mother like this too, she thought.

Keichi accepted the notebook, still smiling. He did a small bow and followed this with a passionate declaration. “Thank you soooo much! Someday, I want to be like you too!”

The mother thanked them as well, before they went on their way. When Keichi looked back, Tetsumi and Seira waved.

“Do you love skating, Seira-san?”

There was brutal honesty in Tetsumi’s eyes that arrested Seira. Seira couldn’t look away as she pondered the question. Could it be called ‘love’? This wasn’t the first time she was faced with this question, although the context did vary heavily with the person asking. For this, it felt like Tetsumi could stare into her soul, even if it was relatively impossible.

Skating had brought her happiness, but it had also brought her grief and sadness. That was the thing with love, maybe.

“I do.” And she did love skating, because while she could not call it a passion she would die for, it gave her memories that she would take to the grave all the same, experiences that she could call her own.

Skating had given her a dream, had completed her in ways she didn’t know she’d been missing.

Skating led her to places she’d never thought she could reach - but there was nothing Seira couldn’t have on the ice, so long as she wished it. This was fact, proven by the numerous medals in her room. She hadn’t always been half of a pair. Now she was even better with Nijimura Shuzo, but back then she’d already been established as one of the best.

More often than not, she considered that her downfall.

“It was suffocating at times.” She confessed, “I will not lie, there were times when I hated skating.”

“But you came back again,” Tetsumi said, a small smile on her face.

Seira nodded,” I came back again,” She said, remembering the smile of the little boy from earlier, like they’d given him the world, “Because defeat was unacceptable. My conscience simply would not permit it.”

Tetsumi would like that, maybe. One less competitor for gold. But Seira was wrong to even think that, because Tetsumi seemed to know what was going on in her mind.

“Thank you for not giving up on ice skating.” She said sincerely. Seira scooped up some of the sand at her feet.

“I may have yet to change my mind.” The sand fell from her fingertips, slowly, grain by grain, like time. “Once Shuzo retires, my retirement is not an impossibility. What will you do, then?”

Tetsumi did not seem fazed. “I will keep skating till my body gives away.” She said firmly, “And I will skate because I can.”

Seira was impressed that a person could contain such passion, could contain passion that was infinitely stronger than the drive and passion of so many others in the universe combined. That was what she loved about skating - she saw it now with her very eyes as Tetsumi stood in front of her - skating had made her feel human.

Seira had never been one to ask if her other fellow skaters loved ice skating. Shintarou and Atsushi had been adamant about doing it for the competition and not ‘for the fun’, until they met their partners - and even then, the change wasn’t quite so drastic.

“I thought you would say with a certainty that I wouldn’t quit.”

Tetsumi took a step forward, towards the sea. “And you would have despised me for that?”

The corners of Seira’s lips twitched. “It is not something I haven’t heard others say before, and even then, no.” She didn’t say it out loud, but what she’d really meant to say was that she couldn’t imagine Tetsumi doing anything that could trigger hostility.

“It really is just complicated.” Her eyes narrowed into slits. “There are times when I am not sure of it myself. Getting caught in the moment while skating helps tremendously.”

Tetsumi held her gaze serenely. “I get that feeling very well.”

But it was different. It was always different with Seira. Her thoughts never left her, even as she skated. Her solace remained in the times Shuzo held her hand and grounded her to the ice, in the times she was thrown mid-air and in control even when things could spiral out of control anytime. Every jump was a small victory. This, she knew with confidence.

Tetsumi cleared her throat. “It’s true that I don’t know you very well, Seira-san, but,” She stopped herself, giving Seira a meaningful look, “The way one skates speaks volumes. More than you think.”

“Believe what you will,” Seira said, though mostly to herself. To anyone, it would have sounded like dismissal, but what it actually was - was a request. “We will see each other at Sochi, I suppose.”

The Olympics was important to both of them, though for very different reasons. Tetsumi’s hands balled into fists at her sides. Seira didn’t fail to notice the breath that escaped Tetsumi’s lips after that.

“Aomine-kun and I plan to give it our all.”

Seira chuckled. Tetsumi turned her head, only to be met with a crimson gaze that sent shivers down her spine. It wasn’t fear that Tetsumi felt, but recognition - she knew what the look in Seira's eyes meant.

“Shuzo and I expect nothing less.”

Tetsumi sighed in relief. “I know I’m starting to sound like a broken record, but I’m glad.”

Seira took the hand that was outstretched to her, and they stood there, hands joined together, feet caressed by the tides. The water was warm beneath their feet.

“I’m going back to Tokyo tomorrow.” Tetsumi said, slowly letting go of her hand. “The next time we see each other will be on the ice.”

What Seira didn’t expect was Tetsumi kissing her on the cheek. Time seemed to have stopped only for Seira, because Tetsumi playfully stepped back. When she saw Seira’s surprised expression, she smiled.

“Goodbye, Seira-san."

“Yes,” Seira whispered when she was alone again, left with only the sound of the waves as she watched Tetsumi's retreating figure,  “Goodbye.”

Well into the night, she could still feel the ghost-like touch of Tetsumi’s lips on her cheek, cold like the sea breeze.

_Was this what it was like, to feel immortal and complete, to be content with herself for once and be engulfed in deafening silence?_

Seira closed her eyes, contenting herself in reliving the sensation of being swept by the whirlwind that was Kuroko Tetsumi. What would she find in the eye of the storm?

**Author's Note:**

> Wet Nijimura after surfing is aesthetically pleasing. You cannot say otherwise. Because then you'd be lying xD //stares into distance//  
> FOR THE RAINBOW TOP WORN BY AOMINE, refer to Seung-Gil's costume in Yuri on Ice. That one. Yes, that one. Kuroko wants to burn it.  
> Not sure if there will be more of this series :P But yeah, the idea of rival akkr skaters really appealed to me because they came from very different beginnings as you can see.  
> And yes, I ship NijiAka very much. I REALLY, REALLY DO. It's a close second to AkaKuro. Though I can't really compare them because they both have different appeals as pairings. CAN YOU FEEL MY THIRST //gurgling noises//  
> I would like very much to know what you thought about it. :) Or if you feel like venting out your thirst, you came to the right place, because I sure as hell am thirsty too.  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
